1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having a buildup layer on both surfaces of a core substrate and to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-87524, a laminated wiring section is formed on a reinforcing substrate using a buildup method, and a printed wiring board is manufactured by removing the laminated wiring section from the reinforcing substrate. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-95851 describes in its FIGS. 1, 6 and 9 forming a buildup layer on upper and lower surfaces of a core substrate. In addition, the number of insulation layers is the same on the upper and lower surfaces of the core substrate. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.